Bandenkriege und -gebiete (SA)
[[Datei:SA Stadtplan mit Bandengebieten.jpg|miniatur|Die Lage in Home Coming]] Banden bieten in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas viele Möglichkeiten der Interaktion. Sie tragen ihre jeweilige Farbe und agieren mit ihrer Umwelt. Doch es kommt vor, dass jemand die Bandenharmonie stört. Dies passiert, wenn Carl Johnson wieder einmal ein Viertel angreift, das von einer gegnerischen Bande besetzt ist. In der Mission Doberman wird man das erste Mal mit dieser Aufgabe konfrontiert. Wesentlich später, bei der Rückkehr von Las Venturas nach Los Santos, ist man sämtliche zuvor eroberte Gebiete wieder losgeworden und beginnt mit Home Coming wieder komplett von vorne. Bis zur finalen Endmission muss man mindestens 35 Prozent der vorhandenen Bandengebiete einnehmen (ca. 21 Territorien), um die besagte Endmission durchspielen zu können. Ist man mit der Handlung letzten Endes fertig, kann man so viele Gebiete einnehmen, wie man will. Kurz nach der Übernahme eines Gebietes kreist ein Polizei-Maverick über der Umgebung. Oft taucht auch ein Newsvan auf. Gebiete miniatur|Die Gebiete Insgesamt gibt es 53 Territorien in unterschiedlichsten Größen. Große Gebiete lassen sich deutlich besser erobern als kleine. Rein rechnerisch spielt die Ausdehnung aber überhaupt keine Rolle. Es gilt: 100 Prozent geteilt durch 53 Gebiete = ca. 1,887 Prozent. Pro übernommenes Gebiet bekommt man demnach zwischen 1,88 und 1,9 Prozent gutgeschrieben. In Gebieten, die heller eingefärbt sind (siehe Bild), kommen auch Drogendealer hinzu. Übernahme von Gebieten Es empfiehlt sich auf alle Fälle, vor der Provokation eine Schutzweste bei Ammu-Nation zu kaufen (oder irgendwo eine zu finden) und selbstverständlich ein paar gute Waffen mit ausreichend viel Munition parat zu haben. Um sich schnell maximal aufzumunitionieren, sollte der Wiki-Artikel über die Schießstand-Mission gelesen werden. Erklärung am Beispiel Jefferson: hier dominieren die Ballas. Auf dem Radar bzw. Stadtplan ist ihr Gebiet lila markiert. Man muss in diesem Gebiet (zu Fuß!) drei zufällig herumstehende Ballas hintereinander töten, um den „Krieg“ auszulösen. Maßgeblich für die Provokation eines Bandenkrieges ist, dass CJ in dem einzunehmenden Gebiet steht; die verfeindeten Bandenmitglieder können sich dagegen ruhig außerhalb aufhalten. Findet man keine herumstehenden Gegner, schießt man ein bisschen in die Luft, dann steigen meist sofort ein paar Gegner aus passierenden Fahrzeugen aus (es sollte aber nicht auf deren Bandenfahrzeuge geschossen werden, sonst fliehen sie). Das Jefferson-Gebiet auf dem Radar blinkt nach der Provokation rot auf. Bei allen Gebieten muss man drei Angriffswellen durchstehen. Es gibt farblich schwach markierte Gebiete (zum Beispiel Willowfield oder Verona Beach), in denen jede Welle aus acht Angreifern besteht und dunkler markierte Gebiete (zum Beispiel Jefferson oder Idlewood), in denen jeweils zwölf Angreifer in jeder Welle auf CJ eindringen. Mit jeder Welle wird die gegnerische Bande etwas stärker. So steigert sich die Bewaffnung von Baseballschläger, Micro-SMG, Tec-9, Schrotflinte, Pistole und MP5 (erste Welle) über MP5, Micro-SMG und AK-47 (zweite Welle) bis zum ausschließlichen Gebrauch von AKs und MP5 in der dritten Welle. In jeder Angriffswelle fährt auch ein gegnerisches Auto, welches auf dem Radar gekennzeichnet wird, durch das Viertel. Sollte das Auto in CJs Nähe geraten, dann sollte er sich außer Schussweite bringen, da sonst vom Auto aus geschossen wird. Das gegnerische Auto zu zerstören bringt nichts, deshalb sollte man sich von diesem fernhalten. Um die eigene Gesundheit wieder aufzufrischen, findet man auf den Straßen, in denen der Bandenkrieg stattfindet, Powerups, wie Herzen und Schutzwesten. Vorhandene Sprunk-/Getränke- oder Warenautomaten können ebenfalls aushelfen. Hat man alle drei Wellen überstanden, ist das Gebiet CJs „Eigentum“ und Mitglieder der Grove Street Families sind danach im eroberten Gebiet vorzufinden. Entfernt man sich während des Kampfes zu lange aus dem umkämpften Gebiet (es gibt eine entsprechende Warnung), wird CJ die feige Flucht vorgeworfen und die Gebietsübernahme ist zunächst einmal gescheitert, der Bandenkrieg um dieses Territorium muss neu provoziert werden. Das Spiel lässt ein geringfügiges Verlassen der umkämpften Zone aber zu: Es ist zum Beispiel möglich, vom Dach des Jefferson Motels aus vier weitere angrenzende Gebiete für die Grove Street Families zu erkämpfen. Um die Sache etwas einfacherer zu gestalten, kann man Mitglieder seiner Bande rekrutieren und zum Kampf mitnehmen. Dazu wird zuerst das eigene Bandenmitglied anvisiert, indem man die R1-Taste (PlayStation 2) oder Rechtsklick (PC) betätigt und während des Visierens auf der PlayStation 2 die obere Steuerkreuztaste bzw. beim PC auf die Taste G drückt. Hat man dies getan, folgen nun die Bandenmitglieder CJ nach und helfen bei der Schlacht um ein Gebiet. Zum Abwählen wird der jeweilige markiert und anschließend mit dem Druck auf H entlassen (PC). Wer mehr Mitglieder rekrutieren will, muss zuerst Respekt sammeln, den man zum Beispiel durch das Töten feindlicher Bandenmitglieder erhält. In einem Viertürer kann man drei Homies mitnehmen und mit ihnen durch die Stadt fahren, ein Bus oder Coach fasst mehr. Gegner, die durch einen Drive-by oder von den eigens rekrutierten Homies erledigt werden, zählen indes für die erforderliche Provokation des Bandenkrieges nicht mit. Es ist nicht unbedingt empfehlenswert, zu einem Kampf Bandenmitglieder „mitzubringen“, da sie kaum Gegner töten, sondern hauptsächlich im Schussfeld stehen. Dementsprechend können sie allerdings für kurze Zeit als Schutzschild dienen. Falls man aufgrund der Provokation einen Fahndungsstern bekommt und während des Bandenkriegs von ein bis zwei Polizisten verfolgt wird, so kann man diese mit ruhigem Gewissen abschießen, ohne dass man einen weiteren Fahndungsstern dazubekommt. Auch ist es nicht notwendig, die „richtigen” Bandenmitglieder zu töten, um einen Bandenkrieg auszulösen. Man kann beispielsweise auch drei herumstehende Ballas töten, um ein Gebiet der Los Santos Vagos zu erobern. Die Angreifer in den drei folgenden Wellen werden jedoch trotzdem Vagos sein. Strategien Panzer Die Verwendung eines Rhino-Panzers erleichtert den Bandenkrieg erheblich. Beginnen muss man außerhalb des Panzers, denn Provozieren lässt sich ein Bandenkrieg nur zu Fuß, erst dann steigt man in den schützenden Rhino (man beachte: Der Bandenkrieg wird ausgelöst in dem Gebiet, in dem sich der Spieler befindet, wo die feindlichen Bandenmitglieder stehen, ist aber egal). Die angreifenden Gegner können dann durch Überfahren oder mit der Bordkanone massakriert werden. Jetzt besteht für den Spieler nur noch das Risiko, aus dem stehenden Panzer gezogen zu werden. Der Rhino besitzt einen unbegrenzten Munitionsvorrat und ist das einzige Fahrzeug im Spiel, das die Treffer eines Bandenkriegs überstehen kann. Zwischen den Bandenkriegen sollte man den Rhino in eine Speichergarage fahren, um ihn reparieren zu lassen, da die Beschädigungen mehrerer Bandenkriege auch für einen Rhino zu viel sind. Der große Panzer passt nur schlecht, vielleicht auch gar nicht in kleine Speichergaragen oder er ragt zu weit aus der Garage, sodass sich das Garagentor nicht schließt. Wenn sich das Garagentor bewegt, ist der Panzer repariert, auch wenn Teile des Panzers noch aus der Garage herausragen und sichtbar sind. Bei Pay’n’Spray kann der Panzer nicht repariert werden. Zu Fuß Mit der richtigen Strategie ist auch ohne Panzer ein Bandenkrieg eine lösbare Aufgabe. Abstand ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Der Spieler wird erst angegriffen, wenn sich ein Bandenmitglied auf ca. 15 bis 20 Meter nähern kann. Umgekehrt kann der Spieler jedoch Bandenmitglieder mit der AK schon auf etwa 300 und mit der MP auf ca. 150 Meter effektiv bekämpfen. Bei freiem Schussfeld gelingt es recht gut, die anstürmenden Gegner zu erledigen, bevor sie gefährlich nahe kommen. Bedrohliche Annäherungen von Gegnern, die man nicht sieht, kann man auf der Karte (Radar) frühzeitig erkennen. Im Notfall hilft sprinten, um den nötigen Abstand wieder herzustellen. In verwinkelten, hügeligen Gebieten, kann es schwierig sein, ein freies Schussfeld mit dem benötigten Sicherheitsabstand zu finden. Hier kann man auf Gegner lauern, die um eine Häuserecke biegen und sie aus kurzer Entfernung erschießen. Diese Methode ist riskanter, denn sie verzeiht kein langes Zögern, daneben schießen oder Nachladepausen. Am Ende jeder Angriffswelle befinden sich weitestgehend sichtbar ein Herz und eine Schutzweste im oder nahe dem Kampfgebiet, meist auf einer Straßenkreuzung. Bei den Bandenkriegen benutzt man die Waffen sehr intensiv, ohne dass das Fahndungslevel steigt, und verbessert so massiv den Waffen-Skill der verwendeten Waffen. Es steigt der Munitionsvorrat schon durch wenige Bandenkriege um mehrere tausend Schuss für AK und MP, wenn man die Waffen der Gegner einsammelt (die Waffen verschwinden schnell, daher sprinten). Das viele Sprinten verbessert Muskeln und Ausdauer und somit auch die Lebensenergie. Diese Vorteile können bei nachfolgenden Missionen sehr helfen. Ein Bandenkrieg aus dem Panzer bietet diese Vorteile nicht, aber diese Methode ist natürlich weniger risikobehaftet. Zu Fuß gibt es eine weitere Möglichkeit, die Bandenkriege schnell abzuschließen. Nach ein paar Missionen gibt es auf Mike Torenos Ranch in Tierra Robada vier verschiedene starke Waffen zu finden, unter anderem die Minigun. Da direkt daneben ein Speichersymbol ist, kann man das Spiel speichern, die Minigun holen, das Spiel erneut speichern, die Minigun wieder aufnehmen usw. Dies kann man so oft durchführen, bis keine Munition mehr angezeigt wird. Diese „Anzeige ohne Munitionsanzeige“ hält allerdings nur knapp 500 Schuss, bevor man sie wieder ablesen kann. Eine „volle“ Minigun reicht aus, um alle Gang-Gebiete auszuschalten. Radar1.gif|Das Gebiet in feindlicher Hand Radar2.gif|Das Gebiet wird angegriffen Radar3.gif|Das Gebiet wurde erobert Ballas in glen park.jpg|Vor dem Angriff Ballas in glen park2.jpg|Während des Angriffs Ballas in glen park3.jpg|Die letzte Welle Tipps und Tricks * Man sollte besser kein Auto benutzen, da dieses bereits nach ein bis zwei Minuten brennen wird. Besser ist es, vor einem Bandenkrieg Ammu-Nation zu besuchen, sich eine SMG, AK 47/M4 und eine Schutzweste zu besorgen und in Deckung zu gehen, am besten vor Öffnungen, an denen die feindliche Bande vorbei kommt. So kann man sie spielend alle ohne große Probleme töten. * Man besorgt sich ein Motorrad (am besten eine NRG-500) und ein bisschen Munition. Mit dem Motorrad kann man ganz leicht die feindlichen Wellen überfahren (wenn ein Gegner mehrere Male nicht überfahren wird, nimmt man eine MP5 oder etwas Ähnliches, mit dem vom Motorrad aus geradeaus geschossen werden kann, und erschießt den Gegner einfach. Dadurch sind die Bandenkriege einfacher zu meistern. Dies funktioniert natürlich auch bei Gebietsverteidigungen). * Es ist äußerst effektiv, sich in dem anzugreifenden Gebiet auf einem Flachdach zu verschanzen (man fährt gegebenenfalls ein Auto an das Gebäude und benutzt es als Leiter), die Gegner sich versammeln zu lassen und dann mit Molotow-Cocktails alle auf einen Streich zu erledigen. Man kann Gegner mit Molotow-Cocktails auch durch Mauern oder Zäune hindurch erledigen, ohne dass diese den Spieler treffen können, was vorteilhaft ist, wenn CJ zuvor die Feuerwehr-Missionen erledigt hat und feuerfest geworden ist. * Man sollte erst die kleinen Gebiete vor angrenzenden größeren erobern. Anderenfalls laufen in diesen kleinen Gebieten bereits so viele der eigenen Homies herum, dass es schwer bis unmöglich wird, genügend feindliche Bandenmitglieder anzutreffen und zu erledigen, um einen Bandenkrieg zu provozieren. Eines der kleinsten Gebiete liegt im südlichen Los Flores direkt oberhalb des Kanalendes und misst kaum mehr als 15 mal 15 Meter. Noch kleiner ist ein Gebiet in Mulholland, das quasi nur aus dem Gehsteig vor dem Burger Shot besteht. * In den drei Angriffswellen werden die Angreifer stets außerhalb CJs Sichtfeld erzeugt. Diese Methodik kann genutzt werden, indem man mit der Kamerasteuerung der Richtung, aus der die Gegner günstigstenfalls kommen sollen, den Rücken zukehrt. * Das Scharfschützengewehr ist ein optimales Instrument, um auch auf große Entfernung (ohne Risiko für CJs Gesundheit) die erforderlichen drei bis vier Gegner zu erledigen und damit den Bandenkrieg anzuzetteln. * Das Gesundheits- und Schutzwesten-Pick-up erscheint bei jeder Angriffswelle genau dort, wo die zwei Gegnergruppen erzeugt wurden. * Die Desert Eagle eignet sich sehr gut für Kämpfe aus nächster Nähe. So kann man sich beispielsweise um eine Ecke rollen, schießen, und wieder in Deckung gehen. * Man sollte sich bei einer „Gebietsverteidigung“ in ein benachbartes, neutrales Gebiet begeben, um von dort aus die Gegner zu besiegen. Gelingt dies, hat man einerseits sein Gebiet verteidigt und andererseits das Gebiet, in dem man steht, zu den eigenen Bandengebieten hinzugefügt. Diese Gebiete gehen nach The green Sabre auch nicht an die Ballas oder Vagos, sondern bleiben Teil der GSF. Gegnerischer Angriff Die verfeindeten Banden versuchen natürlich ebenfalls, die Gebiete des Spielers zu erobern. In so einem Fall erhält man eine kurze Warnmeldung und kann auf dem Stadtplan nachsehen, welche Gegend betroffen ist. Vor Ort haben die Gegner dann stets eine Straßensperre aus mehreren Fahrzeugen errichtet und erwarten den Angriff des Spielers. Man sollte nach der Warnmeldung nicht zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, da man sonst schnell sein Gebiet verliert (je länger man wartet, umso schneller wird das Aufblinken des Bandensymbols). Man sollte die Kerle kurzerhand erledigen und damit den eigenen Gebietsanspruch bestätigen. Es gibt allerdings einen Trick, um den Kampf zu umgehen: Sobald die Warnmeldung erscheint, fährt man zu einem beliebigen Speicherhaus und speichert ab. Wenn das Spiel weitergeht, sind die Angreifer verschwunden und man hat das Gebiet auch nicht verloren. Man kann sich auch ein Taxi oder ein Polizeifahrzeug schnappen und die Taxi- bzw. Bürgerwehr-Missionen starten, um den Kampf zu umgehen. Macht man das, wird der Angriff abgebrochen, genauer gesagt, hat er nicht stattgefunden. Die eben angefangene Mission kann man dann getrost wieder abbrechen. Sobald eines der eigenen Gebiete nicht mehr an feindliches Territorium angrenzt, wird es nicht mehr angegriffen. Alle Angriffe sind beendet, sobald man selbst alle gegnerischen Territorien für die Grove Street Families erobert hat. Tipp: Man sollte bis zuletzt das Gebiet der Ammu-Nation-Filiale in Willowfield in den Händen der Ballas lassen. Dann finden feindliche Angriffe fast ausschließlich am westlich gelegenen Kohlebahnhof statt, der sehr einfach zu verteidigen ist. Falls ein vom Spieler kontrolliertes Bandengebiet angegriffen wird und es an ein Gebiet angrenzt, das von keiner Bande kontrolliert wird, geht man das nicht kontrollierte Gebiet und besiegt von dort aus die Angreifer. Wenn man von dort aus alle Gegner besiegt hat, wird an der Stelle, wo man steht, ein neues Bandengebiet erschlossen. So erschlossene Gebiete werden auch nach der Mission The green Sabre von den Grove Street Families gehalten. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn man längere Zeit aus dem Bandengebiet flieht oder stirbt. Trivia * Feindliche Bandengebiete gehören immer den Ballas oder den Vagos. Die Mafiosi, Da Nang Boys, Rifas, Varrios Los Aztecas und die Triaden haben keine Territorien, die man angreifen kann. Dies war in der Beta-Version noch anders. * Ursprünglich sollte es über 300 Territorien geben, die über die gesamte Karte verteilt waren. Dies erklärt möglicherweise den Bug in Bayside, wo ab und zu Bandenmitglieder der Los Santos Vagos anzutreffen sind. Fliegt man mit einem Flugzeug lange genug auf das Meer hinaus, erschließen sich diese Gebiete wieder. Eine andere Möglichkeit bietet eine spezielle Modifikation, die die Gebiete ebenfalls wieder erschließt. * Wenn man den Fahrer des Autos, das während der Wellen vorbeifährt, tötet und der Schütze auf dem Beifahrersitz noch lebt, kannst man nach dem „Krieg“, sofern der Wagen noch nicht entfernt wurde, mit einem ballernden Balla/Vago durch die Gegend fahren. Dieser feuert in die Fahrerkabine, ohne Schäden an CJ oder dem Fahrzeug zu verursachen. Vagos haben keine Fahrzeuge mit entsprechend großen Fensterscheiben, um „in“ der Tür zu sitzen. * Es gab ursprünglich noch zwei weitere Banden, die man durch den Cheat BIFBUZZ aktivieren konnte. Es handelte sich dann um Varrios Los Aztecas, die sich wie San Fierro Rifa verhalten und Sentinels fahren. Siehe auch * Gangkriege in The Lost and Damned * Drogenkriege in Ballad of Gay Tony Kategorie:Bandenkriege Kategorie:Spielfehler